Legends of Team Rocket
by DK1
Summary: Centuries after the great Ash Ketchum, Team Rocket dominates a dark future. But Giovanni's ultimate creation turns into his worst nightmare.
1. Genesis

Part 1: Genesis

_**Legends of **__**Team Rocket**_

_Part 1: Genesis_

By DK

KEY:

This indicates thoughts.

{This indicates Pokémon speech.}

[This indicates psychic speech.]

(Author's Note: In case this confuses you in the situation of a psychic Pokémon talking, think of it this way: there is no Pokémon language to psychic speech; you hear the words directly inside your mind and they are completely understandable by all.)

(Four years ago)

As Utor entered the dark, unlit room, he made sure that he closed the door as quietly as he could. The Boss didn't need to be irritated further, not after his latest blunder. He grimaced as he pictured the Boss's reaction to his report.

"This may well be my last," he muttered to himself as he strode forward towards the tall, oaken desk placed near the back wall.

A shadowed figure sat behind it on an expensive velvet chair. Utor's head was bowed; he dared not make eye contact.

The deep, sinister voice rolled across the room like thunder. "Darru has escaped again." It wasn't a question.

Utor braced himself for an attack. When it did not come, he realized that the Boss was awaiting an answer. "Yes," he answered as firmly as he could. The Boss didn't appreciate weak agents, particularly the ones which communicated directly with him. Most members of Team Rocket never even so much as entered his presence.

The dark form got up from his chair soundlessly, vastly in contrast to the loud footsteps even the intricately woven Oriental rug couldn't absorb. Utor contented himself to stare at the Boss's costly, black, dress shoes. Even the slightest movement could earn him a quick death.

The blow came swiftly. Utor had been half-expecting it, so luckily he wasn't as injured as he could've been. Utor's huge frame went flying across the room and thudded heavily against the far wall. His large body slid down with a slight screeching noise until he lay in a crumpled heap upon the dustless floor. As the pain began to ebb away, he contemplated whether to risk standing up, or to simply lie there and catch his breath. The latter seemed to appeal more to him, so he remained huddled on the floor, head still lowered.

The Boss's voice was soft with anger. "You underestimated him. As always. As a former member, he knows our weaknesses. But," the Boss added, and Utor could sense the TR leader's evil smile, "I know his own limitations as well."

A powerful hand clamped onto Utor's neck and jerked him up into the air like an uprooted weed. Utor's thick boots hardly brushed the floor as the Boss kept him suspended. Utor was forced to look at the notorious leader's face: piercing brown-black eyes peered out from underneath a mask of the darkness that shadowed him; a sharp, well-chiseled nose; an angry line of a mouth, now curled back to reveal white rows of even teeth in a cruel, mocking grin; a hairline that rode farther back on his smooth forehead; high cheekbones; and, lastly: slashing, thick eyebrows, giving him a permanent frown on his face. Despite the frown, the Boss may have been classified by most females as good-looking. But the coldness in his eyes betrayed him; his entire being was evil, and devoted to destructive causes.

His unblinking eyes bore into Utor's skull, the evil in his eyes evident. Utor didn't even bother struggling in the iron grip, which grew tighter (with) every second that passed by. Utor's breath was coming in short, ragged gasps, as he was gradually suffocating.

The Boss opened his mouth to speak. "You will capture Darru, alive, and bring him back to me. I have been very lenient with you. One more failure, one more mistake" - the dark man's grip tightened with emphasis upon the words "failure" and "mistake" – "and you shall never live to see the light of another day." The hold nearly wrenched his neck off. "Is that clear?"

With painful effort Utor nodded his head. "Y-y-yes" he croaked hoarsely. He didn't think he'd be able to last much longer.

However, the Boss seemed satisfied with that, as he dropped Utor to the ground. His massive body crashed against the ornamented carpet, panting for air. Utor lay sprawled out for a few minutes, finding his lungs functioning again to give his windpipe a much-needed break from being nearly strangled to death.

Once he had the air moving normally again through his mouth and nose, he struggled to his feet. "I won't fail you this time, sir," he stated, his voice gravelly and rough from his coughing. "Darru will be yours." He spoke with a bit more confidence than he had earlier.

The TR head honcho returned to his seat and sank into it with a slight creak. "Good. Remember to bring him alive. You may do whatever you want to restrain him, but leave him breathing. And if you fail, you shall die. Dismissed."

That was all Utor needed to hear to get out of that hellhole. He nodded quickly and bolted out the door. Once safely outside, he leaned against the outer wall of the Boss's office, closing his eyes and enjoying the fact that he was still living. It surprised him; he had expected to be either tortured or killed. He shook his head to clear his joyful thoughts. Now was not the time to celebrate. He had a job to do.

Stretching his thick, strong arms, he proceeded down the long, narrow, dimly-lit passageway to the entrance of the briefing room. He had already a few members in mind to take along on the mission. The rest he would hand-pick during the briefing. He imagined Darru's scrawny little neck between his large hands as he strode down the hallway. His eyes slitted with hatred at the thought of the double-crossing bastard. His life had nearly been taken at the expense of Darru. Oh, he'd bring him back, alright. This time it was his last chance. He wouldn't blow it.

"Darru, you're mine," he whispered.

*=*=*=*=*

Sirens wailed in the distance as the sky began to darken, thunder rumbling in the distance, occasional flashes of lightning illuminating the shadowed landscape. All over Pallet Town, both people and Pokémon alike were baffled by the unusual weather. After all, it was the middle of winter; the white, powder-like snow was still fresh upon the icy streets.

One particularly pooped weatherman arrived home withhis hair disheveled and his suit wrinkled after an extremely busy day. This sudden thunderstorm was really driving him bonkers. He frownedas a single, lonely raindrop fell from the gray, clouded sky and splashed on a bald spot on the back of his head. He rubbed the spot furiously, as if the droplet had been acid, and stormed into the house. As he entered, he slammed the door with such force that his wife, a trim, pleasant-looking woman in her forties, had to dive clear across the living room to save a very rare and valuable antique china doll from shattering on the hardwood floor.

Normally, being a loving husband, the weatherman would've helped her to her feet, apologized, then shared a laugh about the whole thing. But not today. His mood was as sour as lemon juice, and he was still a bit steamed about the storm. Actually, there was a storm of anger in his own head as well.

His wife recognized the warnings immediately, and kept herself out of his way. If she did the tiniest thing to upset him, he would explode. He was stressed out, and needed some time to relax, simmer down.

He plopped down onto the white, leather couch, grabbed the remote and began to idly flip channels, sipping his mug of warm coffee his wife prepared for him every now and then. He stretched his fatigued legs in straight out in front of him as his face flickered in the light of the bright TV screen. He happened to glance over at the living room window, curtainless and still revealing the lightning strikes of the storm. Angrily, his sour mood returning at full strength, he stomped over to the window and was just about to close it when something odd caught his eye. He shifted his gaze to stare at the strange occurrence, and to his utter shock he saw wide, muddy footprints making themselves quickly past the side of his house.

He rubbed his eyes thoroughly and looked again. There went the footprints. This time, they'd reached the sidewalk and the man could actually SEE the mysterious footprints shifting an invisible weight from foot to foot. Footprints and yet no ownerthe man blinked, then stared directly above the space where the footprints were. He saw nothing, assumed his mind was simply playing tricks on him, and was just about to turn away when, for a split second, he saw the distorted, faint outline of a dark, shadowy figure, and for only a second; the outline disappeared again into thin air.

The man just stood there, frozen at the window, completely lost in thought at what he'd just perceived. Finally he came to the conclusion that whoever he told this tall tale would think he was possessed, and shook his head vehemently to clear it. He threw his half-empty cup to the floor, cracking the mug and spilling coffee all over the floor. His wife stared at him for a moment, eyes wide, face pale. Her husband wouldn't hurt a fly, much less do something as violent as this.

He returned her appalled gaze, and opened his mouth to speak, say something soothing and apologetic, but a strange fury welled up inside him and clamped his mouth shut. He gave her a dirty look as he stampeded up the stairs. "Bad coffee," he muttered under his breath as he retreated to the safety of his room where at last he would get some peace and quietor so he thought

He opened the door to his quarters and there, resting comfortably in his favorite rocking chair, was a burly giant of a man, with arms as wide as tree trunks, a heavily muscled chest, a clean-cut looking face, and no less than twelve Poké Balls lining his double-belt. Surrounding him was an impressive gang of sneering, leering thugs just about as monstrous as he was. Immediately they surrounded him in a semi-circle.

Before he could bolt out the door, two thugs grabbed his shoulders roughly and shoved him in front of their huge leader, forcing him on his knees. He looked up with a mixture of anger and panic in his eyes as the towering blonde-haired man stared directly into them.

"Where is Darru?" The question came out as a growl.

What? the man thought, frantic and fearing for his life. "II don't know what you mean by that question," he stammered in a wavering voice, afraid to move from his kneeling position on the floor of his room.

The man only glared at him. "We have reason to believe you saw the outlineor shapeof a figure that we're looking for," he said coldly, not a trace of emotion in his voice.

The weatherman's thoughts raced, his blood pounded in his head, horrifying thoughts ran through his mind. "What if that figure really was somebody? What if he sneaks into my house unnoticed and murders me for telling this gang of despicable fellows his whereabouts?" he asked himself as the big man stared him down, waiting impatiently for the weatherman's response.

"I-I-I don't know what you're t-t-talking about," he stuttered, inching slowly back away from the squad of men until his back was against the door, his sweaty hand trembling upon the doorknob.

The blonde man saw his plans of escaping and waved his hand. It was apparently a signal of some sort, as four of the thugs immediately dashed forward with surprising speed and restrained him, by pinning his arms behind his back. Their grips felt like iron and he felt as if his arms would snap off any second. The blonde man got up from the rocking chair and strode forward towards him, one hand crackling with gathering energy and another on a strange-colored Poké Ball on his belt

He grinned maliciously. "If you refuse to give us any information, we will force it out of you in all ways possible."

As the terrified weatherman struggled uselessly against the unshakable grasps of the big man's henchmen, Utor's tall shadow advanced upon the wide-eyed, tremulous weatherman as the ball of energy in his hand began to grow larger

A bloodcurdling scream of terror and agony echoed throughout the house.

*=*=*=*=*

Underneath the pale moon, a transparent figure continued to tramp by a neat, quaint two-story house. His muddied footprints were less than inconspicuous, but he hardly cared. A fiendishly grinning, dark purple form followed the nearly-invisible outline at a short distance, constantly looking behind itself as if it was being followed. The figure reached the sidewalk and paused for a few seconds before going on, staring blankly up at the starry, cloudless sky while contemplating his next move. The purple shape approached him and opened its mouth to speak, revealing rows of white, pointed teeth, when a piercing cry of pain reached their ears.

The dark figure whirled around and stared for a moment at the house where the scream had come from, his senses on red alert, then turned on his heel and broke into a sprint.

The ghostlike creature started after him, a purple bullet, pushing its speed to the limit in order to catch up with the blurring shadow that was its friend and trainer. The figure, showing absolutely no signs of slowing or stopping, continued to run with amazing speed towards a nearby forest. He passed through the trees as if they were nonexistent until he disappeared from sight.

He stopped after he had put a considerable distance between himself and the house, his black sneakers smoking in curly, gray wisps. Despite his incredible run, he seemed hardly exerted, and was breathing normally. His little purple friend wasn't as in shape, as it stumbled the last few feet towards its friend, collapsing in a heaving, panting heap in front of the shadowed figure.

"He's looking for us, Gengar," the dark shadow said softly, his calm, deep voice barely audible. Around them, the sounds of the thickly-wooded forest were heard; the crickets chirping, the Caterpies crawling, and the leaves rustling gently in the cool, evening breeze.

Gengar looked up and nodded, its red eyes glowing like rubies in the darkness of night. {Yeah. I just wish we wouldn't hafta deal with Utor's sorry ass again. Last time we met's a memory I'd like to forget.}

Its trainer nodded gravely. "Yes. But our meeting is inevitable."

Gengar leaped to its feet with an angry scowl on its face. {That's a buncha bullshit, and you know it. Utor's been hot on our trail like a bloodhound, but has he caught us yet? No. Remember that you're outta Team Rocket now. No sense in livin' in the past.}

The dark figure was about to reply, when his sixth sense told him something approaching from behind.

Gengar sensed it too, and its eyes glowed a bright carmine red. Psychic energy surrounded it in a dark glow as it prepared itself for an assault. {Whoever it is, it had better not be Utor}

Suddenly, a gruff, yet loud, voice came rumbling from the shade created by the towering oaks. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Darru himself," an all-too familiar voice cackled as a tall, solidly-built blonde man stepped from the shadows.

{Speak of the devil,} Gengar murmured as Utor and his gang materialized. Utor grinned evilly at the still, solemn outline leaning against a tree, and chuckled to himself. This is just too easy, Utor thought.

His thugs, a rowdy-looking bunch of hoodlums dressed in the traditional dark-blue Team Rocket garb, cracked their knuckles in the anticipation of pounding this "insignificant traitor" and laughed along with their leader. They had been hand-picked by Utor himself, surrounded Utor like an honor guard, and their gray-and-white Poké Balls suggested that they contained Pokémon trained by Giovanni himself. The dark figure sized them up. A fight would best be avoided.

"How very nice to see you again, old friend," Utor chortled, mostly to himself. "Last time we met was while you were still a member of Team Rocket, I believe? Yes" Utor went on, not waiting for an answer. "It was during the TR Tournament in which you defeated me. I was shamed and ridiculed by that cheap win." Utor's brow creased in a frown. "I've never settled for second, and never will. You've nearly cost me my life by running away, you dirty turncoat, and now you're gonna pay."

The figure, casually listening without a word and gazing off into space, now turned to face Utor. "It's no mystery why Giovanni sent you," he said in a quiet undertone. "Your pathetic little grudge against me would make you the best agent to hunt me down."

"Oh, no, no, no, my dear Darru, you misunderstand," Utor replied, smiling devilishly. "There are many other agents in TR who wish to personally bring back your decapitated head and place it at Giovanni's feet. But it is I who was chosen because of my strength and skill."

From behind the dark silhouette, Gengar snickered. {Yeah, bragging'd go awfully well with your other hobby, Utor. Lying.}

"You insult me from behind your master's back, you cowardly spirit," Utor retorted, "but do you dare say it to my face?" Utor flexed his bulging muscles and took a step forward, openly challenging the still-transparent figure and his ghost Pokémon.

Suddenly, Darru snapped his fingers and the transparent cloak was lifted from his body, revealing a sleek, athletic figure clad in a sleeveless black shirt and loose, baggy jeans. Keen, discerning hazel-brown eyes were covered by two long, jet-black bangs, which were abruptly pushed out of the way. The rest of his hair was rather short and spiky. His ebony-black hair, brown eyes, and tanned complexion hinted that he was of Oriental descent. His features were striking and well-defined, and he would probably be considered good-looking by most girls. He clenched his fist, and a large purplish-blue vein humped up on his well-muscled arm like an anaconda on a sidewalk.

He gave a faint nod in Gengar's direction, then fearlessly stepped up to meet Utor face to face and said coolly, "Well, Utor, now's your chance for revenge."

Utor gave a wry smirk. "Yes. And I will relish every moment of it." Utor waved a hand at his thugs, signaling them to surround Darru to prevent his escape when Gengar floated up into the air, reaching Utor's eye level.

{Yeah, I'd say it to your ugly face,} Gengar said smugly, {but I think I'll let my Nightshade do the talking!} Gengar released all the pent-up energy it had been storing ever since Utor's unexpected appearance in a thick, dark beam, aimed directly for Utor's face. It traveled through the crisp night air quickly.

Utor hardly had time to instinctively raise his arm protectively in front of his face before the attack hit home, sending Utor flying backwards into some trees.

With angry roars at the hit scored upon their leader, Utor's henchmen converged upon Darru. Their thick arms were outstretched to ensnare him, an impenetrable wall of formidable men. Darru calmly watched as they closed in upon him. At the last minute, he drew a sharp, barbed scimitar from his side. He nimbly dodged their punches with relative ease, then struck one thug with such force the thug's entire body was carved in two pieces, flopping side by side on the forest floor.

The other men, sickened by the gory sight of their fallen cohort, backed away from the sword-wielding warrior. After a bit of quick thinking, they decided that their Pokémon should do the dirty work. Meanwhile, Utor rose up from the pile of broken tree trunks and branches and began to walk towards Darru, his eyes narrowed in hate, despising Darru's entire being with all his heart. He reached out with both hands to grab a gigantic tree trunk, hefted it onto his shoulder, then heaved it in Darru's direction with a grunt.

Darru saw it coming and reacted immediately, whipping his red sword in a fiery arc, slicing it completely in half, the two distinct pieces dropping to the ground with loud crashes. He eyed Utor's men warily, silently daring any of them to step up and fight him. In answer, Utor's agents released their Poké Balls, letting out the powerful Pokémon inside

A Machamp, Rhydon, Golem, Alakazam, Blastoise, and Beedrill popped out from the Poké Balls, all in excellent fighting shape. Darru watched them carefully; the odds were now against him six-to-one.

The agents sneered at this young fool that openly defied the best of Team Rocket. One of them stepped up, a leering smirk imminent on his dirty, bearded face. "Little sucker, you jest got lucky choppin' that tree. Machamp! Tetra-punch!" The Machamp rushed forward, all four arms gaining energy as it ran with a battle cry, then swinging at the same time in four Mega Punches.

Gengar zoomed in front of Darru during the last second of the attack, setting up a transparent psychic barrier around the two of them. The Machamp's blows were so powerful, however, that the barrier was shattered and Gengar was thrown back into its trainer's arms, where it glowered silently. No one had ever broken its barrier before.

Darru said nothing as he warded off the Machamp's attacks with his glowing red blade. It was now raining blows with all four arms, and even Darru with his own superhuman speed found it difficult to protect himself from being hit. The trainer drawled from a few feet away as he watched his Machamp continuously pound the young renegade. "Yeh don't stand a chance, little feller," the TR agent jeered as the rest of the gang joined him in raucous laughter. Even Utor couldn't help but smile wickedly. Darru wanted terribly to take his sword and cut that smile right off his face, but he was busy.

Gengar recovered itself quickly, springing into action with a Confuse Ray attack. The attack briefly stopped the now-baffled Machamp as it fought to regain its thoughts. Darru took this time to quickly score three quick blows to the superpower Pokémon. His blade trailed crimson streamers as he slashed the Machamp to ribbons, the Pokémon's blood staining his black shirt a deep vermilion. He calmly returned his bloodstained sword to his side as the Machamp staggered for a few steps before toppling pitifully to the ground in a pool of its own blood.

The man, surprisingly, only laughed. "You ain't seen nuthin' yet, boy. Nuthin'." He nodded to the other men, who each began to bark out various commands to their own Pokémon. Gengar first glanced in horror at the oncoming tide of onslaught, then back to its master, who remained deathly still, simply standing there, sword sheathed and still dripping with the Machamp's blood, fists loosely clenched at his sides.

Gengar shook his head in wonder. What the hell does Darru think he's doing now? Gengar shrugged. Might as well help him out. It was about to launch one of its most devastating Nightshade attacks when, in the very back of its mind, he heard a very inappropriate taunting psychic voice, directly in his mind. Gengar had a sudden hot flash. The Alakazam!

Gengar spun to face this worthy opponent. [Foolish ghost! You dare oppose Team Rocket and expect to escape alive?] the psychic Pokémon bellowed in its mind.

Gengar sneered. [I think it's the other way around,] Gengar said in an insulting tone. [If you're stupid enough to join Team Rocket, you don't deserve to even be called a Pokémon. Unless you were brainwashed and forced to join, but I doubt that.]

[I was certainly not brainwashed,] the Alakazam countered. [If I had been, you would have noticed a glazed look in my eyes. But I joined of my own free will. I wanted more than a petty, diminutive life of an average Pokémon, always doing nothing but training and battling.]

Gengar's lips curled up dismissively. [Then you must've had a trainer that treated you like dirt. That's what made ya turn tail, eh?]

Alakazam's eyes glowed a bright white and a white beam shot out of its outstretched spoons. Gengar, expecting the blow after its taunt, nimbly dodged it. [You speak of things that you know nothing about, my little specter friend,] Alakazam said without a hint of emotion in its voice. [Your master has obviously not taught you proper manners.]

A dark glow began to surround Gengar as the two Pokémon rose into the air in psychic balls of energy; Gengar's, a transparent black; Alakazam's, a light purple. [You've just contradicted yourself, Al,] Gengar pointed out with a mocking grin. [Don't talk about stuff you don't know anything about. Stung by your own Beedrill.]

Alakazam's eyes narrowed in hate, and launched another Psybeam more powerful than the one fired earlier. Gengar laughed as the beam was harmlessly absorbed into the dark energy forcefield surrounding him, then counterattacked with a Nightshade.

And so, the two Pokémon engaged combat.

*=*=*=*=*

"Rhydon! Horn Drill!" another TR agent commanded the Rhydon as it charged forward with the force of a bullet train. Darru speechlessly watched the Rhydon's deadly charge. He kept his eyes focused on the blurring gray form, then just as the Horn Drill was about to hit, he leapt aside, grabbing the drill with his bare hands as he did so.

Darru grimaced slightly as the drill burned and peeled the skin of his palms, but he held on tightly, his powerful grip eventually stopping the drill. Expressions of surprise and amazement were on the agent's faces as Darru threw the Rhydon towards the Blastoise, who quickly Withdrew, but couldn't keep itself from sustaining minor damage.

"Beedrill! Twin Needle attack!" The Beedrill rushed forward in a flurry of wings, buzzing madly as it stabbed in nearly undodgeable blows with its twin needle-like arms. Darru began to block them with a series of extremely quick movements of his hands and forearms, too quick for the human eye to see. Strangely, he seemed very relaxed as he did this.

The TR agents wisened up and decided to use more than one Pokémon at a time. "Blastoise!" an old, haggard agent hollered at the turtle Pokémon. "Quadra-cannon attack!"

As Darru looked on intently at the mention of this new attack, the Blastoise's shell opened two slots near the bottom, now packing a total of four cannons. It stooped down on all fours, let out a loud rumble which shook the forest, and let loose with four Water Cannons.

Darru smiled. It was a familiar attack pattern, the same one the Machamp had used earlier. Before the water reached him, he thought quickly and determined that the Beedrill's weakest point would be straight up the middle, the sides being well-covered by his needles. If he could just do it at the precise moment

In a split second, Darru had slammed his fist into the Beedrill's chin in a fierce uppercut, launching it into the sky. Then Darru proceeded to follow it into the air, executing a combination of air-bending, blurring punches and kicks that left Beedrill dazed and battered. Once back on the ground with a half-conscious Beedrill in his arms, he quickly dodged the shooting jets of water with a series of somersaults and flips, ending up right next to the Blastoise. Darru saw the opportunity to strike and cocked the Beedrill behind him before flinging it, stinger first, at the Blastoise.

The Beedrill was just about to hit the bullseye when a basketball-sized fist smashed into the limp body of the bug Pokémon, sending it flying into some underbrush. The mighty Golem smirked at the runaway, its Virginia ham-sized fists still clenched, then raised its arms over its head like an executioner ready to swing down his ax. With an earth-shaking roar, it slammed both fists into the ground, sending earthquakes along the forest floor and uprooting entire trees. Darru avoided the various tree trunks and branches that crashed down from above as the Golem continued to wreak its havoc in the forest. The TR agents only scoffed at Darru's unfortunate predicament, themselves being protected in a psychic barrier a Kadabra had set up over them.

Darru had no choice but to bring out his sword; he couldn't possibly avoid the falling trees and elude the Golem's Earthquakes at the same time unarmed. Drawing the red-hot blade so fast it whistled, Darru proceeded to slice and dice his way through in trying to get at the Golem.

"Fool!" Utor shouted from under the protective barrier. "You cannot possibly survive!"

Darru's eyes narrowed. "Try me."

Utor's brow wrinkled. Something about the way Darru had said, "Try me" made him reevaluate his statement. "All right then," he called out cheerfully to the hacking and dodging Darru, "I'll raise up the stakes! Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"

Darru's eyes widened as, in addition to the never-ceasing quakes, immense blasts of water rocketed up from the split ground all around him. It wouldn't be long before he finally gave into the elemental surge. It appears that I have no choice, he thought to himself as opened his right hand wide, palm up, and a black-and-white Poké Ball floated in it. "Quastar, go!" he whispered voicelessly as the Poké Ball opened in a blinding white flash of light. (Author's Note: If you're confused how I came up with this name, try looking up the word "quasar" in a dictionary.) Almost immediately, a celestial, starlike Pokémon appeared at Darru's side. It was glowing so brightly it was difficult to make out the shape of the Pokémon, but the brilliant effulgence faded quickly, revealing a medium-sized, four-pointed star Pokémon, somewhat resembling a Staryu. The jeweled center sparkled a ruby red, and the remainder of the Pokémon's body was a shimmering white.

Darru's blade was in a thousand places at once, hacking and slashing for dear life as Utor and his cronies looked on with smirks on their faces. One particularly large tree trunk snapped without warning, and tumbled down upon the unsuspecting Darru. His hands were full, and he wouldn't be able to dodge in time

The oak was inches from crushing the marrow out of every bone in his body when three white stars shot out of nowhere, striking the tree and reducing it to sawdust. Knowing where the Swift attack had come from Darru quickly commanded, "Star Shield." A glowing, circular shield constructed of pure energy materialized in his hand with a dazzling burst of light. A red star was imprinted in the center of the shield, hence the name. Just as another violent gust of water erupted from the ground, Darru calmly stepped into the pathway of the Hydro Pump. Darru felt nothing as the force of the impact was absorbed into the shield, and the water harmlessly splashed to its sides.

Utor was now more than ready to lash out at his longtime enemy and rival, but he waited for the precise moment. For now, he simply bided his time under the protective barrier, which shimmered from time to time due to various blows from falling trees.

Darru shifted his gaze from the trees to the Golem, which momentarily stopped its frenzied pounding to glare back. I'll have to make this one quick, he told himself as he shot a glance at the hovering Quastar, which awaited his command. "Quastar, you know what to doNova Strike." Quastar glowed briefly, then shot forward in a white blur, cutting straight through the surprised Golem with remarkable swiftness. As it skidded to a halt not far away from the Golem, the Golem's rock-hard body was separated in half. While it was still in shock from the slicing and not yet completely dead, a dazzling explosion lit the forest as the Golem's body burst into pebbles.

The fragments of Golem's body showered down on the barrier as Utor grew angrier and angrier. He felt as if he were a ticking timebomb about to blow. All that pent-up rage exploded from within, and he rushed out of the barrier with surprising speed for such a huge man. He created a hole in the barrier with a well-placed punch and charged straight at Darru, drawing his own door-sized broadsword with a metallic ring.

Darru was just about to deal with the Blastoise when in the corner of his eye he saw Utor rush at him in a furious rage, giant broadsword swinging. Darru's own glowing scimitar stopped the blow just in time before it could remove his head from his shoulders, but the force of the blow was so strong Darru was sent flying into the air. He performed a quick flip in the air and landed safely on a fallen tree stump. Darru's eyes narrowed into calculating slits. "Still at it, I see," he said quietly. "This battle is pointless. It will never lead to anything but more violence and killing."

"Then perhaps you should give yourself to prevent further attacks on innocent people," Utor shot back. "You want to end all this fighting, correct?"

Darru remained silent.

Utor laughed aloud. "Insolent coward! I refuse to end this battling until I hurl your little pieces across the sky as a victory banner! You know this as well, Darru. I suggest you stop running and start fighting. As I and my men have proved today, fleeing from Team Rocket is useless." Utor threw his thickly muscled arms out wide at the city that lay at the outskirts of the forest. "Innocent blood will continue to spilled in the streets until you are eliminated. Giovanni will tear the entire world apart, if need be, and he has the power and brute strength to do so. There will be nowhere to escape."

Darru still said nothing, but his glowing red sword remained poised.

"You have two choices," Utor went on. "You may either be taken here, right now, in this calm, peaceful forest, or you may be taken in the shattered, burning remains of this earth."

Finally, Darru spoke. "There is a third choice," Darru stated plainly. "I can defeat you here and now in this so-called calm, peaceful' forest and end this foolish fighting." Darru tossed his shield up into the air, which disappeared with a flash of light, then returned his Quastar. Utor signaled his men and his Kadabra to back off and give them some room.

Utor's lips curled up in a smirk. "And what is your choice, then?"

Darru's blade rose, and he crouched in a fighting stance.

Utor's eyes slitted. The time had come to vanquish this traitorous upstart once and for all. "So be it."

Utor raised his broadsword as well, the moonlight glinting off the silver blade. His body suddenly seemed to engulf in bright energy, and he roared as the energy flowed through his entire body. Darru nearly shuddered. Utor's roar had all the soothing effect of a chainsaw.

Darru closed his eyes and began to concentrate, and dark, shimmering energy began to surround him as well. Waves of dark energy began to radiate from his body as his feet left the ground, his entire body rising into the air. When he reopened his eyes they were colored a blood red.

They rushed at each other, blades swinging, slashing, thrusting, parrying. Darru blocked a blow that send him reeling, but quickly regained his balance and counterattacked with an slash that nearly made Utor lose his grip on his broadsword. The two swords clashed with explosions of red and white sparks. As Gengar and Alakazam passed by, exchanging psychic blasts, Gengar joked, {Now, all we need is some blue, and we'll have a regular Fourth of July fireworks show.}

The two battling Pokémon disappeared from sight as Darru let loose with a barrage of air-bending slashes. Utor, surprisingly, was able to block them all, but each came a hair closer to cutting open his body. The last blow packed such a punch that Utor went hurtling backward into half a dozen trees before hitting the side of a large cliffside.

The impact shook the entire mountain, raining down an avalanche of boulders on Utor's unmoving body. Darru, assuming he'd done enough damage to Utor for one day, turned to leave the forest when he heard a tremendous cracking noise behind him. Whirling around, he saw Utor emerge from underneath the high stack of rubble with an explosion of energy. Utor thundered out, "I'LL KILL YOU, DARRU!!!" when he caught sight of Darru and began to fly toward Darru at breakneck speed, energy trailing behind him.

"I should've seen this coming," Darru muttered to himself as he swung his scimitar with incredible force, the glowing-hot blade trailing a crimson streamer of light. He was more than astonished when Utor deflected the blow effortlessly with his own sword and slashed Darru's torso from right shoulder to left hip. Darru was violently propelled backward, skidding across the ground in a blur until he came to rest by hitting a large tree trunk, his back smoking. He had paved the forest ground in front of him in a trail leading to his broken, bloodied body leaning against the cracked tree.

He struggled to his feet, and that's when Utor's viselike hand grabbed him by the neck and jerked him up as if he were a ripe turnip during the harvest. As Darru thrashed uselessly in the steely grip, Utor sneered wickedly. "Incompetent fool," he said as he relished the moment, squeezing as hard as he possibly could. Darru could feel life itself escape from him as Utor continued talking. "I should finish you right now, you stupid bastard, but I won'tjust yet." As Darru's face contorted with pain and his body began to go numb, Utor cocked back his powerful arm. "First I'll have a little fun toying with your battered body." With that, Utor's fist smashed into Darru's chest, sending him crashing against an oak. Blood spattered across the rough bark as Darru slowly slid down the trunk, gasping for air.

Energy began to gather in the palm of Utor's hand as he continued his incessant taunting. "Had enough yet, my dear friend? Or perhaps you'd like some more?" Utor launched an energy ball straight for Darru. With every ounce of strength left in his body, Darru rolled off to the side just as the tree vaporized. He grunted in agony as Utor's foot caught his side, catapulting him in the air, where Utor's sword intercepted him in mid-air and opened a large gash in his back. He struggled to his knees, coughing up a mixture of saliva and blood. Utor's giant frame stood over him, his shadow looming over his kneeling body.

"Such a pitiful sight, to see the great Darru reduced to a limp, ragged wreck," Utor crooned. "In a few minutes, Giovanni shall have you in his grasp, and I shall be the top agent in Team Rocket yet again." He cackled evilly in pure triumph as his thugs behind him erupted into loud cheering and shouting.

The eerie red glow in Darru's eyes had winked out long before, but now it had returned, and a renewed strength seemed to recharge the fallen warrior. "I'm not done yet, Utor," he said in a hoarse whisper. "You have underestimated me."

"What?" Utor spat as Darru leaped to his feet, energy crackling down his muscular arms and down into his hands. Before Utor could say more, a gargantuan beam thudded into his chest. Utor flew backwards, through trees and rocks, until he reached his group of men, Kadabra's barrier still suspended over them. His entire bulk striking the barrier had destroyed it completely, and he crashed headlong into his men before finally coming to a painful stop. As Darru looked on silently, Utor slowly got up. Strangely enough, he looked hardly scratched at all despite the incredibly long fight in comparison to Darru's rent, maimed body.

Utor sneered at Darru from across the ruins of the forest. "I can see that I have indeed underestimated you," Utor called out. "I will wait until a more opportune time to assault you." But just as he turned, he called over his shoulder, "Compare your condition with mine, Darru. You may call it a victory, but I call it progress! Next time we meet, you may be sure that your life will be crushed between my bare fists." With a snap of his fingers, Kadabra's barrier surrounded his band of troops once again and the group rose into the air. Alakazam and Gengar broke apart, Alakazam saying, [We will fight again,] as it too rose into the air to join Utor and the others. In a matter of seconds, Utor had disappeared completely from sight. But his laughs still rang in Darru's ears as the bruised warrior slumped down into the tangle of broken branches, saplings and tree trunks. Gengar flew down to his side, deeply concerned.

Darru cracked open his bleeding lips to speak, but Gengar silenced him. {He didn't win, and that's all that mattersfor now.}

Darru nodded in silent contemplation. Then he turned his head towards the sky, staring at the spot where Utor had disappeared. As the first welcoming rays of dawn peeked out over the treetops, Darru whispered, "This is only the beginning, Utor. Only the beginning."

*=*=*=*=*

End of Part 1. Copyright © 2000. E-mail: [][1]rpgmaster@netzero.net

---POKéDEX---

Quastar

Type 1: Star

Type 2: Light

A celestial Pokémon known to travel through outer space. Some are mistaken as stars due to their solar-reflective skin when seen at night. No other information on this Pokémon is available.

Evolution: When a Quastar reaches its maximum level, a Star Stone will cause the Quastar to evolve into a Quastellar.

Attacks used:

Swift

Type 1: Normal

Type 2: Star

A nearly unblockable series of stars hits the target. Size, shape, and color may vary.

Star Shield

Type 1: Star

Type 2: Psychic 

By sacrificing one-fourth of its max HP, the Pokémon creates a shield which protects the bearer from nearly all attacks. Once the shield is returned, the Pokémon will regain its normal HP max and any lost HP. If the Pokémon is knocked out or killed, the shield will no longer function.

DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own Pokémon, if I did I'd probably be in some 100-room mansion in Japan talking trash with Nobuo Uematsu and not writing fics, so don't sue me. However, Darru, Utor, Quastar, and all other aspects of this fic are mine (well, duh, I made them up!), so get permission if you wanna use em.

   [1]: mailto:rpgmaster@netzero.net



	2. Forgotten Memories

Part 2: Forgotten Memories

**Legends of ****Team Rocket**

_Part 2: Forgotten Memories_

Written by DK

KEY:

{Pokémon speech.}

[Telepathic speech.]

Thoughts.

(Present day)

As Darru rolled over on the cold, dirty cot, trying to catch some desperately needed shut-eye, various memories invaded his mind. He shrugged to himself. No biggie. This sort of thing happened all the time, considering his memory chip was extremely unstable. He flopped on his side and gazed out of the soiled window. The moon cast its pale, flickering shadow over what little vegetation lived outside of the trashy shack.

"I can't believe this ghetto dump is supposed to be a hotel," he muttered. He flicked the wrinkled sheets aside and sat upright. It was the same old thing bothering himthe biggest mistake he'd made in his life

NO! He shook his head vehemently, trying to clear his thoughts. He couldn't face his old buddy now. Not after all these years of killing, double-crossing, razing. He was definitely a different person from eight years ago. Orwas he?

"I'm just confusing myself," he frowned as he stretched his fatigued arms and legs, wincing from the fierce pain. He'd barely escaped with his life from another Team Rocket attempt to recapture him, but not without sustaining injury. "I was such an idiot. Nothing but a dirty traitorfirst my family, my friends, now, even, that damned Team Rocket" He cradled his bowed head in his hands. "I'm nothing but a failure"

{Hey, I'm tryin' to get some sleep here!} a more than annoyed voice interrupted.

Darru shot the ghostly, grinning Pokémon a dirty look before returning his head into his palms. Gengar sauntered over, patting Darru's hunched back sympathetically. {S'okay, man. You escaped, that's all the counts.}

"That's not what I'm depressed about," Darru said angrily as he returned to a sleeping position down on the bed, rusty springs creaking painfully.

Gengar shook its head sadly. {Oh Lord, not that sorry mess about your biggest mistake again}

"You know it was a mistake," Darru shot back. "Anyway, I'm not in the mood to argue, so shut up and let me get a couple winks before I lose sanity."

{Hmph. You lost that ages ago.} Darru said nothing.

{Oh, let's just wallow in self-pity,} Gengar mocked as it returned to its corner of the small, four-poster bed. Darru, glad for the peace, shut his eyes and was drifting into Slumberland when suddenly he heard a low growl. He bolted upright, hand on the hilt of his scimitar, eyes traveling across the dark, empty room for intruders. Suddenly he spotted a purple hand waving lazily in the air. {It was just me,} Gengar said, yawning. {Stomach's growling like no tomorrow. Let's see what we've got here.} 

Gengar floated over to the pack of rations the hotel manager had given them to chow. Opening the aluminum can with a sharp claw, Gengar took a whiff, decided it was safe enough to eat, and took a large bite. It spit out its mouthful almost immediately, a sour look scrunching up its face. {Bleccchhhhh, what is this nasty shit? Is that damn manager trying to poison me?!?} the ghost Pokémon demanded, wiping its mouth.

Darru rubbed his eyes sleepily and skimmed over the label on the container. "It says here that it's stuffed eggplant," Darru read aloud.

{Yeah, well, this eggplant is gonna be "stuffed" up the manager's ass if he expects me to eat any more of this garbage!} Gengar raged. Darru laughed at Gengar's anger and settled back into the covers, his head literally disappearing in the giant, oversized black garbage bag stuffed with cotton that served as a makeshift pillow. "Well, Gengar, g'night."

{Yeah, good fuckin' night}, Gengar muttered as he curled up into a little purple ball near the right edge of the bed. {If I die of nutritional deficiency during the night, just call the undertaker when I croak.}

Darru roared. "You're crazy, Gengar. Maybe this hunger really is affecting that minuscule brain of yours. I'll see what I can scrounge off the manager next morning. But for now, it's either the eggplant or nothing."

{Well, I'd hafta say that nothing tastes somewhat better,} Gengar replied dryly.

"Good choice," came Darru's reply before he fell silent. Gengar, assuming that its friend was asleep, soon dozed off and its loud snores filled the room. Darru smiled inwardly. Gengar had always been a snorer, even as a young Gastly back in the day when the Pokémon Tower still stood. Now it was nothing but a pile of useless rubble, torn down by Team Rocket when the legendary ghost Pokémon Spookle began to roam the streets, haunting the townsfolk of Lavender Town. Darru had been incredibly lucky when he captured Gastly; only a few days after did Giovanni issue the orders to destroy the Tower.

Wide awake, Darru rolled over, the coils screeching noisily at every move he made. He remembered the event as if it was yesterday, it was so clear in his memory. At times he would only remember parts or segments of that fateful day, but today his gears were turning properly. It was eight long years ago

*=*=*=*=*

"So you're just going to get up and leave, are you?" an old, yet healthy-looking gray-bearded man said softly. "Leave your family to join a criminal organization?"

"I told you I'll be back!" A younger version of Darru yelled. "I'm just gonna check it out and if I don't like it, I'll be back!"

"Don't think we'll accept you with warmth and love when you do," Darru's father seethed, "if you can even return to us in one piece!"

"Well, if that's the way you want it, fine! Don't expect me home. I haven't got the desire to come back to this shit life in this petty little hut on the outskirts of town! This is my chance to use my powers for something—"

"For what? To ransack entire towns? Steal from the poor? Murder the innocent?"

"Don't stop me, old man! You've just lost the last speck of authority you've had over me. I'm outta here!"

"Go! I won't stand in your way on your journey towards absolute failure!"

"Fine!" Darru made sure to slam the door as hard as he could on the way out. He felt a slight twinge of guilt when he heard the windows shatter from the force of the slam and his mother scream, but he didn't look back. Not once.

*=*=*=*=*

Suddenly Darru jerked awake and realized that he'd dozed off during the night. He looked around the bare, empty room, somewhat resembling a prison cell. He hopped off the bed and threw open the raggedy, dust-riddled curtains, letting the warm, welcoming rays of sunshine stream in. As the room brightened, Darru noticed a small, curled up purple ball sleeping soundly near the foot of the bed. Darru smiled at the little ghost, then quickly grimaced. It had been such a long time since he'd smiled, his mouth began hurt when he did. Then again, I'm nothing but a mere essence instilled into an artificial body, he reminded himself bitterly. What's the use in smiling? I have no personality; only an artificial intelligence chip. But if Giovanni spoke the truth when he told me this after I was repaired, why do I have these unexpected flashbacks? Why do I remember some things so vividly, while others are unclear?

"Must've all just been a mistake Giovanni's scientists made," Darru shrugged as he gently nudged the lightly snoring Gengar with the tip of his foot.

Gengar groaned, lifted its head, and gave Darru a dirty look. {That nasty smell from your feet's enough to wake me up,} it mumbled groggily as it rose to its feet. Floating over to the door, it raised its head and inhaled deeply. {Well, whaddaya know,} Gengar remarked, grinning widely, its rows of white, razor-sharp teeth flashing in the sunlight. {Something actually smells good! Bout time I get some food in this empty stomach,} it said, creating a large hole in itself and pointing to it. {Breakfast, here I come,} it called out as it stepped out into the hallway, passing straight through the door as if it wasn't there.

Darru rolled his eyes as he watched it leave, then quickly pulled out a small black cube out of his pocket. He stared at it for a moment and concentrated. It began to expand, eventually forming into a normal-sized brown-and-black backpack. He stared intently at the backpack, checked its contents, then began to concentrate. He closed his eyes, formulating a mental picture of the clothes he'd change into. Then, his eyes suddenly snapped open and for a moment glowed a bright white. Instantly, he was clothed with the clothes he'd pictured in his mind earlier, and his old clothes that he had been previously wearing had been transferred into his backpack. Satisfied, he picked up the backpack and pressed a small button near the top. The backpack immediately began to shrink and fold, returning to its miniature, cubic shape once again. He pocketed the black cube, pulled on his sneakers, and opened the door, the wonderful smells of bacon sizzling and egg frying hitting him full in the face like a punch. He sniffed, smiled, and headed for the kitchen, more than ready for a good meal.

*=*=*=*=*

Gengar's bright, orange-yellow eyes lit up in sheer joy as it thrust its sharp, pointed claw at a million different items on the wrinkled, tattered menu. The waitress, a gum-chewing, jaw-smacking brunette in her early twenties, accustomed to strange occurrences such a Ghost Pokémon ordering food, merely jotted down as many things as she possibly could. Gengar was just about to order another twenty or so things when the manager, a dirty old coot with a mouthful of rotting, broken teeth, limped over to the table and stared at Gengar with his half-blind eyes.

Gengar hardly noticed, so busy as it was choosing more food. The manager ran his bony hand over his scraggly beard and remarked, "Boy, you need to go an' take a nice good bath, you sho dirty it look like you're purple."

Gengar shrugged to itself. Could be worse, Gengar thought. At least the geezer isn't colorblind.

The waitress cracked loudly with her gum. "Anything else?" she asked between chews.

Gengar shook its head no, and tossed the menu to the girl, who quickly disappeared into the kitchen with the long list of food trailing after her. The manager squinted harder behind thick, horn-rimmed trifocals. "Waitaminute, you ain't no boy, you a Pokémon!" the old man exclaimed.

[Hey, you're a quick one,] Gengar answered sarcastically. [I've been starving since yesterday, and there's no way I was eatin' that eggplant crap, so I'd better be gettin' a discount on all this stuff.]

The man's eyes narrowed, if that were possible; it seemed as if his eyes were permanently shut. "Ain't no damn Pokémon llowed ta ordah food in here! That'sh your trainer'sh job, you mangy ghosht, now git! Shoo!" The man slurred his s's as he spoke, his putrid breath choking Gengar and polluting its nostrils. Gengar waved a purple claw in front of its nose.

[Get lost, old man. You owe me big for makin' me sample that poison yesterday night. So shut your smelly ass up and get a Cert,] Gengar growled as the waitress reappeared with a tray loaded with all sorts of scrumptious goodies. Gengar licked its lips and rubbed its hands together, grinning madly. As the waitress plopped the hundred-pound meal on the table and walked back to the kitchen rubbing her aching arms, Gengar focused all its attention on the delicious feast set before it.

"Aaah," Gengar sniffed, letting the smell permeate its nose. "Could a Togepi possibly be better fried?" Gengar was about to dig in when the manager, angrier than a stampeding herd of Tauros, decided to take action against this troublemaking Pokémon. Grabbing the nearest object he could find, a cheap metal folding chair, with considerable effort he raised it over his head and swung down on Gengar with all the strength left in his scrawny body.

Gengar saw it coming before it'd taken two bites. Raising its hand over its head, the chair stopped in mid-air. The old man's eyes widened in surprise, and suddenly he felt his raggedy shoes leave the floor. Before he even had time push his falling glasses up his crooked nose, he flew through the air like a Frisbee until one of his own tables stopped his flight with a loud crash. Amidst the tangle of broken table legs and his broken legs, two yellow orbs glared at him from across the room. The old codger picked up his broken teeth from the floor and jammed them into his mouth, croaking, "You'll pay for thesh damagesh, y' hear?"

Gengar's eyes glowed a demonic white. [Shoo me,] it said in a mocking imitation of the broken manager's voice before the man's limp body was thrown headlong into the kitchen door. A loud scream was heard, followed immediately by a plopping noise, a sound similar to when a heavy object is dropped in water.

Gengar's eyes returned to their normal colors and it went back to scarfing as if nothing had happened. When it noticed the appalled stares of the various customers, it shrugged. [Boiled manager soup, anyone?] it asked as it gulped down a giant mug of coffee created by Snorlax Industries, Inc.

At that moment Darru entered the room, hair neatly combed, his sharp eyes scanning the room. "Am I late for breakfast?" he inquired of Gengar.

Gengar motioned him over. [Nah, I'm just getting started.] Gengar was crunching on a piece of buttered toast when it noticed a tender leg of chicken to its left. Discarding the toast, it tore into the drumstick like a meat cleaver into a raw steak. Darru eased into a chair and was about to try to snag something when he saw a big, iron pot roll out of the kitchen out into the dining area. The pot tipped over, spilling its boiling, bubbling contents all over the dirty hardwood floor—and to Darru's surprise, the manager was among the contents.

Before anybody had a chance to say anything, Darru quickly stood up. "We're leaving," he stated abruptly before roughly grabbing a protesting Gengar by the arm and making a hasty exit.

The waitress watched them leave, then popped a sticky bubble and pouted. "That guy was cute"

*=*=*=*=*

"What was that all about?" Darru asked hotly when he was out of earshot of the inn. "I've got a high price set on my head by Giovanni, the richest, most powerful man in the world. And here you are, stuffing your face and flinging old men into pots of boiling soup." Darru remained calm, but his anger was evident to Gengar as they were telepathically linked.

{So I was hungry!} Gengar shot back. {Can't a guy get any decent food? I told you I wasn't eatin' that eggplant shit last night!}

"Eating doesn't involve cooking the hotel staff," Darru answered, voice soft with anger.

{I defended myself! That old fart was bout to hit me over the head with a chair!} Gengar shot back.

"You didn't have to hit him back. You could've used your transparency."

Gengar was indignant. {Then I would've gotten in trouble anyway! He would've ruined my meal!}

Darru held up his hands. "Calm down, Gengar, you're turning purple with rage."

{Ha ha, very funny,} Gengar replied sarcastically as he and Darru turned to leave. Darru concentrated and snapped his fingers, his black sweatshirt materializing in mid-air and falling into his hand. He slipped it over his head, the hood obscuring his facial features under its dark shadow. He nodded to Gengar.

"Let's go."

Darru began to walk in the direction of East Pallet. The entirety of the small, forgotten town was basically nothing more than a assortment of cardboard boxes that were supposed to be homes. East Pallet had once been a prosperous city, thriving after Ash Ketchum, the Pokémon Master, built and connected his mansion to the famous Professor Gary's Oak's lab after marrying his sister May Oak. But poverty and politics tore the town apart, and while West Pallet continued to thrive, East Pallet slowly became a ghost town. The town, unlike its West Pallet sister, was above ground, and transport lines did not extend there. Old, rusted buildings, most in conditions past repairable, lay dusty and empty, and the streets were littered with the twisted skeletons of cars. Darru figured that would be the last place anybody would look for him, and the city was such a confusing network of streets, buildings, tunnels, and alleyways, that he could hide in a million places without being discovered.

Darru had taken not more than three steps when suddenly he felt a hard fist slam into his upper back. He fell forward, but managed to land on his hands, turning the fall into a two-handed flip. He landed squarely on his feet and spun to face his attacker.

The attacker was tall, muscular, and slim, with two long, black bangs hanging down in front of his eyes. He was clad in a sleeveless black shirt, showing off his muscle definition, and long, baggy jeans. He was an unmistakable copy of Darru, like a twin, for they looked exactly the same, save for Darru's black sweatshirt. The dark brown eyes peered out from underneath the bangs, an evil coldness present in them that Darru recognized immediately.

Gengar identified the attacker aloud. {A Replicate,} it whispered.

Darru nodded. The only reason he'd been caught off guard was that Replicates could never be sensed. They attacked without warning, and sometimes, without purpose. Darru despised them with all his heart, but he knew that he was the one responsible for their existence.

When Giovanni had been restoring his body from the ravages of a powerful attack, he had taken some of Darru's DNA and had begun to create clones, or "replicates" of Darru. In a short period of time, Giovanni had an entire army of powerful Replicates that would never refuse his bidding. While they lacked personality, they were ideal for suicide missions and were also very strong and quick, possessing the characteristics the real Darru had. Darru's senses had been dulled from the repairs on his body, but he could still feel emotions.

The Replicate raised his head and brushed his bangs away from his face. "Your journey stops here," he said in a mechanical voice. "You are wanted by Giovanni and I must return you to him at all costs."

{Pity he only sent one,} Gengar sneered, stepping forward and balling its fists. {A Replicate hasn't been created that can take Darru on one-on-one.}

The Replicate cocked an eyebrow. "THE Darru?" he asked. When Darru made no reply, he began to laugh. Then howl. Then roar. Pretty soon he was rolling across the ground in fits of laughter, clutching his sides.

Darru began to grow annoyed. "I don't see what's so funny," he told the Replicate.

The Replicate got back to his feet, taking deep breaths and wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. Since when could a Replicate laugh and cry? Darru wondered as the Replicate opened his mouth. "First of all, Darru, I am not an ordinary Replicate. In fact, I was the first Replicate ever created." The Replicate waited for some kind of comment, but received none, so he went on. "I am called the Protocate. I was called upon by Giovanni to hunt you down and return you to him." Suddenly he broke into a wicked sneer. "And second, you are most certainly not the real Darru. The real Darru died eight years ago. He was never completely repaired, as he died while they were operating on him." Darru's eyes widened when he heard this, but he said nothing. The Replicate cackled for a bit before resuming his talking.

"So technically I am closer to the real Darru than any other Replicate," he said in a boastful tone. But then his smile faded quickly and he glared hard at Darru. "For some odd reason, Giovanni seems to have taken a strange liking to you. It seems that you experience the same feelings the real Darru did." The Protocate shrugged. "No matter. Once I return you to him, your pitiful life will be as well as over."

"If you can return me to him," Darru replied coldly. "And how is it that you know that I'm not the real Darru?"

The Protocate was on the verge of bursting into laughter again, but he surpressed the urge with an effort and flicked his index finger at Darru's left arm. Darru stepped back, suspecting that the motion was an attack, but instead a small metal square popped up out of Darru's arm. Darru's mouth opened in shock as he read a number similar to the serial number all Replicates are labeled with: 9442703.

Darru's face fell, the anger and pain burning within him. He refused to believe it, but the seven-digit number was forever burned in his memory. He had a serial numbernot only that, but his skin was actually artificialDarru lowered his head in sorrow. He was nothing but a Replicate. What foolish thoughts he had about being Darru were all liesbut what about his memories? Weren't those real? Or were they just another illusion Giovanni had planted into his mind?

{Don't listen to him!} Gengar hissed. {That's nothing but a bunch of bullshit!} But Darru was unheeding to his Pokémon's words. He was too stunned to move.

The Protocate watched unemotionally from a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest. "The truth hits hard, eh, Replicate?" he chuckled evilly before pointing a finger at Darru. "Now I suggest you come with me before I show you just how superior I am over a normal Replicate."

Darru's eyes narrowed. "If I truly am a Replicate." Darru snapped the metal square off his arm with a mere flick of his finger. Surprisingly, a sharp pain shot up his arm.

The Protocate sensed the pain and smirked. "So that's what Giovanni sensed in you, eh? More human than the rest of us." He laughed derisively. "We feel no pain."

"You are killing machines," Darru countered. "You don't deserve to feel painyou deserve to DIE!" Darru blurred forward, gathering momentum as he cocked his fist back, ready to strike.

The Protocate just stood there smirking. "Pity I'll have to make your death quick and painless. I was expecting more of a challenge than this." He merely dodged the blow at the last instant, and as Darru reached around for another shot, the Protocate had drove his fist into Darru's stomach, with the knuckles creating welts upon his skin as he fell to the ground. Darru quickly jumped to his feet, just in time to parry a blow to the side of his head. Darru countered with a front snap kick, then a flying side kick to knock the Protocate off his feet.

The Protocate laughed. "You call this fighting? HA!" The Protocate sprang into the air, twisting into a 180° back kick, his leg a blur. Darru brought up a forearm just in time as the blow struck, sending him flying backwards from the sheer force. Darru's sneakers created skid marks in the ground as he stopped himself. "Where's the quick death I was expecting?" he mocked as he lunged at the Protocate, whipping into a tornado roundhouse kick and hitting the Protocate squarely across the jaw. The Protocate bit the dirt and spat, grinning.

"So, you're better than I thought. Lucky for you I was just going easy." To prove his point, the Protocate merely raised a hand. Suddenly, Darru's entire body began to shake, and an intense pain shot through his entire body. It felt as if his entire body was aflame, and that all his bones were cracking. Darru's body was suspended in the air. Then, the Protocate made a downward sweeping motion with his hand. Darru slammed into the ground with intense force, face first.

Gengar had patiently stayed out of the battle to avoid Darru giving it a lecture on what battles to fight and not to fight, but this was too much. Gengar had felt Darru's pain, and now he was going to return it tenfold. {Dirty bastardyou'll pay for this! DARK KATANA!} A long, black sword materialized in Gengar's outstretched claw. Gripping it tightly, Gengar teleported behind the Protocate and slashed in a dark blur, separatingnothing more than air molecules.

The Protocate was gone.

Gengar ran to Darru's side. {Darru? Darru! Get up!}

Darru raised himself from the miniature crater with a groan of pain. "Unnnnnhhhis he gone?"

Gengar nodded. {For now, at least.}

Darru stood and brushed bits of dust from his clothing. "Good." He began to walk briskly in a southerly direction—AWAY from East Pallet.

Gengar was baffled. {Darru! Did that pushover completely clean your clock? What's the matter with you? You lost your sense of direction?!} Gengar began to worry. What if what that crazy wannabe said really got to Darru? it wondered. {Where're you going?} Gengar yelled at Darru's back.

"To Team Rocket Headquarters," Darru said shortly, his steady pace not slowing a bit. His loose sweatshirt billowed out behind him as he walked.

Gengar was even more puzzled now than before, and even a bit fearful. Their last encounter with Utor had not been a friendly one. {Why?!} it asked, enraged. {They'll take you!}

Darru stopped and ran his fingers through his jet-black hair, and a bright red glow seeped into his pupils as he whispered in a voice colder than Death incarnate:

"Let them try."

Gengar fell silent. It knew that nothing would stop Darru while he was like this. The best thing was to do was to stick around and help as much as possible.

Darru brushed a lock of hair behind his ear and pondered to himself. Even he didn't know what he was doing at that moment, but he was furious at Giovanni for ruining his life. He'd been brought into existence only to rend, maim, and destroy. He knew that Gengar was right; there was a high possibility he could be taken or even killed. Not that Darru was afraid of death. Hell, he'd welcome it like a friend. But who knew, maybe he'd find some answers thereand perhaps, just perhaps, he could take down Giovanni with him. That bastard should've kept an eye on his creations! Darru said silently. Pretty soon one would revolt; there would always be a defect.

And Darru was that defect.

*=*=*=*=*

A lone figure stood at the edge of a cliff, gazing out towards the horizon, the cool, (remove comma) ocean breeze caressing his thick, dark brown hair. A bright green blade was held in his hand, the luminous glow casting its lime light on his sharp, well-defined facial features. Two glistening emerald eyes reflected the raging waves as they pounded against the cliff mercilessly. A strong, firm voice commanded, "Blade Cap, deactivate." The green sword began to shorten, and the handle began to change shape until it became a cap, spinning up into the air before landing squarely on the figure's head.

The figure smiled. "We'd better head on home," he stated to the cap as he began to head down the cliff. In less than a millisecond, he had reached the bottom with a series of lightning-fast leaps and flips. The hat blinked on and off repeatedly in response. The figure grinned, showing perfect white teeth. "Come on, I can taste Mrs. Beasely's homemade chicken already." He streaked across the plain like a green laser, leaving burnt blades of grass in his wake.

*=*=*=*=*

"—and now a report from John Blake, filling in for Cory Delinsow, who has been reported missing. Police are still investigating the situation. John?"

The camera shifted to a young, handsome man in his late 20's. In the background was the remains of the great Ilex Forest. Despite the image of destruction behind him, the reporter's face remained expressionless, his monotone voice completely devoid of emotion. "Thanks, Philip. The weather report has been delayed until the 8 o' clock news, and I will be delivering this special report."

Philip nodded. "Very well, John. Go on."

"Now I'm sure we're all familiar with the famous Ilex Forest. It has stood tall and proud for centuries, preserving what we here in Azalea have taken for granted, serving as a home for all kinds of Pokémon and guarding our peaceful town. But now, as you can see here, the once prosperous forest is now nothing more than kindling." The reporter stepped over a fallen redwood as he continued speaking. "By the looks of it, it seems as if the forest was used as a battleground by either humans or Pokémon. All entrances to the forest have been blocked, and it will be inaccessible pending further investigation. Philip, back to you."

"Now Philip, you said that the forest may have been used as a battleground. Who do you think may have fought here?"

"Hmmm, that's a good question, Philip. Well, judging by the condition of the forest floor, I'd say there were a few Pokémon involved in this fight, although investigators have also picked up scraps of clothing, meaning that there were also people fighting here."

"A mysterious event in a mysterious forest. Thanks, John. And now, for the sports report"

"KYLE!" a loud voice called from the kitchen. "Jin is going to be here soon, and here you are, just sitting there watching TV! Come over here and help me prepare dinner!"

Kyle rolled his eyes he switched off the TV without even getting up. "Coming, Mom." He levitated himself off the chair and floated over to the kitchen. Concentrating for a brief moment, he watched in satisfaction as spoons, forks, and knives flew out of their cabinets and laid themselves neatly on the table. He was just about to finish setting the napkins when two loud knocks resounded throughout the small, quaint house.

[Coming, Jin,] Kyle said telepathically as he teleported himself to the door and opened it.

"Kyle! How's it going, buddy?" Jin's emerald-green eyes lit up in pleasure as he slapped hands with his longtime friend. "Still too lazy to open the door with your hand, I see," he joked as he entered the house and removed his shoes, still smoking from his traveling. He removed the neon green cap from his head, freeing his hair and letting it tumble over his face. He blew his hair out of his view and greeted, "Good evening, Mrs. Beasely! I could smell the chicken from a mile away, and it smells great!"

The kind woman beamed at him. "Why, thank you, Jin. If you boys'll just give me a few minutes, I'll have this dinner ready to go."

Kyle gestured to him from the living room, so Jin flashed to his side.

"Did you hear the news?" Kyle asked as they plopped down together on the couch.

Jin's eyes wandered around the room, but he responded, "No, what was on?"

"There was some accident in Ilex Forest. Some guys were fighting, and it got completely trashed."

Jin's intense eyes locked onto Kyle's, (replace comma with "with") a look of utter shock on his face, his full attention now focused on his friend. "What?"

Kyle nodded halfheartedly. "I don't understand it either. But the place was a mess when I saw it on the newsbroken branches and dead stumps everywhere. And the ground looked like it got torn up by an Earthquake, or some other ground-type Pokémon attack."

Jin shrugged, his gaze drifting once again. "Fissure, maybe. Probably Team Rocket hunting down some wanted criminal." He inhaled deeply. "Damn, I'm so hungry!"

Kyle nodded absently, and was about to say something on the subject of Ilex Forest when his mom's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Jin! Kyle! Dinnertime! Come and get it!"

"YES!" Jin yelled, absolutely euphoric as he blazed into the kitchen in two milliseconds. Kyle shook his head, grinning, and he wondered whether Jin was faster than him if he teleported. He'd have to test that out sometime. Teleporting into his seat, he just smiled and let the smells of freshly baked chicken permeate his nostrils. It didn't get any better than this.

But the conflict in Ilex Forest still nagged at him through the entire meal. He sensed something justnot right about the whole ordeal. He knew it had been more than just a big fight. Kyle wanted to know the purpose of the fight. But the accident was shrouded in mystery and it even had the experts baffled. Kyle seriously contemplated going to the remains of the forest to investigate.

He shrugged to himself as he munched indifferently. Maybe later. For now he would enjoy his meal. But (as he ate the chicken,) for the first time in his life, Kyle grimaced.

Mom's chicken was bitter.

*=*=*=*=*

Jin was amazed at how quickly Kyle had finished his meal. He didn't seem to enjoy it at all. Jin, on the other hand, had seven pieces of chicken, plus heaps of mashed potatoes and corn, and he even managed to polish off an refreshing bowl of ice cream for dessert. What had happened? Questions ran through his head as he and Kyle walked side by side to Jin's home.

"I know what you're thinking." Kyle said slyly. "Sorry, couldn't help it. But anyway, don't worry, I'm alright. It's just that sumthin's not right about that forest thing. I just have a gut feeling."

Jin knew his friend would read his thoughts, and chuckled. "What's there to worry about? The only thing troubling me was that you weren't enjoying your meal, and I could've eaten that chicken for you instead of having it go to waste!"

Kyle laughed. Typical of Jin to think with his stomach. "You want it back? It might be a little digested, but I could teleport the chicken out of my body into your mouth."

Jin gagged. "Heh, no thanks."

The two friends walked a little further, when Kyle sensed that something wasn't right.

Jin sensed it too.

"What the hell? My house!" Jin streaked to where his house had stood no less than two hours ago. It was now nothing more than a pile of burning rubble. "No?"

Kyle stopped dead in his tracks. "What theoh my Godhow did this happen?"

But Jin's ears were unheeding to Kyle's speech. He knelt in front of the smoky remains of the house. "Why?" His volume of his voice went higher as he realized that not even the bodies of his mom and dad had been left behind. The house had been razed to the ground. "WHY? WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU?!?" He was hysterical now, his eyes bloodshot and blazing.

Kyle held out a timid hand. "Jin" He, too, was at a loss of words. He couldn't believe what he'd just experienced, and he'd never seen Jin in such pain. He tried to offer words of comfort, but they merely bounced off him like rocks off a Snorlax.

"ARRRGHH, NOOOO!!!" Jin activated the Blade Cap with a blinding flash of green light, the powerful energy blade glowing with power, and began to madly slash everything in his path. His expression was frantic, his breathing irregular.

[Jin! Get a hold of yourself!] Kyle shouted in Jin's mind. But in his own mind he was completely shocked as well. Who would have the nerve to kill Jin's parents, two of the nicest people living on this earth? It was morally unjust. And unfair. In fact, it was downright evil. Whoever had committed the crime deserved to die.

"WHY?!?" Jin screamed again, this time casting the Blade Cap aside and beginning to glow a bright green. His whole body seemed to be consumed by green fire. "WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

[Jin, DON'T!] Kyle cried out in panic. He'd never seen Jin go insane before, but he knew the destructive power he possessed inside his body. He knew innocent lives would be taken if he didn't act quickly. Thinking fast, he set up a powerful psychic shield in front of Jin. He watched helplessly as Jin began to float in the air, his body aflame, streaks of green power surrounding him in a neon tornado. His pupils disappeared as a dark green color Kyle had never seen took their place.

Suddenly Jin doubled over as if dealt a blow in the stomach, but was not in pain. Instead, green energy crackled like lightning down his muscular arms into his hands

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" With his arms thrown out in front of him and his palms facing forward, Jin exploded in a burst of energy as a gargantuan green beam erupted from his fingertips. The attack was so incredibly strong it simply cut through Kyle's shield like scissors through paper. Kyle's mind was racked by an intense psychic backlash, and his efforts to desperately hold onto consciousness disappeared, just like everything that was unfortunate enough to stand in the beam's path.

*=*=*=*=*

End of Part 2. Copyright © 2001 by DK. E-mail at [][1]rpgmaster@netzero.net.

*=*=*=*=*

~ The Blade Cap ~

A mysterious hat that was found by Jin, or rather, the hat "found" him. A light green in color, with a short pair of golden wings protruding from the sides. Can be activated into an energy sword, and possesses many other powers yet unknown. Able to communicate with Jin and Jin only.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon. Duh, as if this is news to anyone. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, 4Kids Productions, Creatures, and Gamefreak. So don't sue me. I don't have any money except for the pennies I scrounge off the street and I live in a cardboard box on 123 St. in Ghettoville, USA. Well, maybe that was a slight exaggeration.

   [1]: mailto:rpgmaster@netzero.net



	3. Unexpected Allies Part A

Part 3: Unexpected Allies Part A

LegendsofTeam Rocket

Written by DK

_Part 3: Unexpected Allies Part A_

_(Part one of a four-part series)_

KEY:

{Pokémon speech.}

[Telepathic speech.]

Thoughts.

Kyle

_[Kyle]_

_[Kyle]_

A voice in my head. Not familiarwhat's it coming from? Head spinningcan't sense what it is

_[Kylethat _is _your name, right?]_

Regaining my senses a bit, I almost laughed aloud. The thing telepathing with me didn't even know my name, or was unsure. Either way, it was pretty pitiful for a psychic. I should have sensed it right away; but the creature seemed psychically cloaked somehow, and I couldn't penetrate its defenses. No matter. I will find out as soon as it states its business with me.

I could tell by the pitch blackness that my eyes were closed. I stirred a bit, my brain screaming at my neck muscles to move. They didn't.

I tried moving my head. Pain! I tried to move my fingers. More pain, this time in my arm. My entire body was not responding. Excellent.

_[I've been waiting for you, Kyle.]_

Vainly I tried to communicate with the being. Concentrating with all of my might, I finally managed to transport myself to the astral plane. There, almost camouflaged against the background of shifting darkness, was the outline of a mysterious figure. I could already tell that the thing wasn't a human. More like a Pokémon, a Psychic Pokémon. But its shape gave me no clues. It looked nothing like anything my Pokédex had ever identified.

I squinted harder, but my eyelids simply refused to open fully. Rubbing them furiously, I reached out with my psychic senses, probing. The unmoving figure allowed me to. It was completely fearless.

The figure was actually nothing more than a free-floating face with unattached hands and feet, no arms or legs. Two yellow orbs glowed eerily in the shadows surrounding its body like a poisonous gas. More probing led me to the assumption that this wasn't a Psychic Pokémon at all, but a Ghost Pokémon. And yet, its psychic power was immense! Greatly surpassing my own. I must've seemed like a tiny gnat compared to it.

_[I know youbut you don't know me.]_

The voice was more audible and clear now. It wasn't loud at all, but there was something to the voice that commanded fear and respect. It was indeed the strongest Pokémon I'd ever encountered. And yet I showed no signs of backing down. While it was considerably stronger than I was, I felt no presence of violent or evil intent. Rather, I was soothed and relaxed.

[Yeah,] I managed to croak. [Whowhat are you?]

The being chuckled. [You'll find out soon enough]

[Wait!] I yelled. The voice was fading away, the being was disappearing, fading from the astral plane to the real world. I found myself returning also, my thoughts being interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Kyle."

"Yeahwhat?" Brain telling muscles to movethey were working! Yes! Slowly I dragged myself up from the hard ground on which I'd been resting and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

Through my blurry vision I caught a glimpse of a tall figure, dressed in a loose-fitting green vest, a golden-yellow shirt, and faded jeans. Its back to me, looking out over the horizon as the first welcoming rays of the sun peeked out through the clouds. A ray of light struck the side of the figure's face and I quickly recognized Jin, my best friend, with a faraway look in his eyes. His brown hair hung loose and the wind blew it to the side like a long chestnut streamer, Blade Cap in hand.

Summoning my psychic powers, I teleported to his side, yawning and finishing my morning scratches.

He turned to me and smiled faintly. "Have a nice rest?"

I only snorted in reply and continued to stretch.

"You were out for awhile."

I glared at him. "If it wasn't for your temper tantrum"

He raised a hand to silence me and produced a small gadget with a see-through screen taking up most of its front.

"You can bitch about my temper later, but I found this among the ruins of my house, buried under some ashes. It's got a message." Jin pressed his right index finger onto a small rectangle on the device and a pale green light scanned his fingerprint. Obviously it was a match, because the little machine whirred to life. A bit of static crackled across the screen before a clear image was displayed.

Both of us recognized the rugged, well-chiseled face. It was Giovanni of Team Rocket himself.

"Hello, Jin. By the time you read this message, your parents will have joined your ancestors." He couldn't help but allow a cruel smile to spread on his face. "You probably don't know the fact that you had a brother."

Jin's eyes widened. Apparently he did not know this little tidbit of information. Neither did I.

"He was taken from your family at birth, separated from you. I personally warned them that I would be coming for you later. They forgot my precaution, and thus were destroyed."

Jin's eyes narrowed with pure hatred. "Murdering bastard" he whispered softly, almost inaudible.

"I apologize for not discussing this matter with you personally, for you were not home. But, if you find the whereabouts of my headquarters which I'm sure won't be very difficult, I will by more than happy to talk with you about this situation." He smirked. "I'll be waiting for you." The screen blinked twice before going black.

As soon as the little cinema was over Jin crushed the machine with his bare hand, sparks and springs flying out of his tightly clenched fist before he dropped the mangled contraption to the dirt and ground out the remains with his shoe. He looked away at the sky for awhile before speaking. I knew the importance of silence in a crisis like this. I reviewed the facts quickly. Jin had a brother taken from birtha twin? But why would Giovanni take him? And why didn't Jin's parents heed the warning? Giovanni was a ruthless leader, no doubt, but he wasn't a liar.

"That bastard is going to pay," Jin stated calmly, but his still-clenched hand, quivering with rage, betrayed his peaceful expression. "When I get through with him, he won't even have a body left to be buried, I swear."

I looked at him closely. He wasn't joking.

I squinted up at the sky, the rising sun casting its morning light across the beautiful landscape. Then back at him. His face was stony, his expression like a statue's. A man without a home. Without family. Nothing except the Blade Cap. And me.

He watched the horizon for awhile, then said at length, "Well, looks like we're gonna pay Giovanni a little visit. Coming, Kyle?"

I grinned. "No way am I passing up a golden opportunity like this. Besides, we're going to need all the help we can get."

Jin nodded. "Agreed. We'll set out tomorrow morning. C'mon, let's get back to your house and start packing." With that, he disappeared into the distance in a cloud of dust. Coughing and waving the smoke away from my face, I took one last look at the small pile of broken machinery.

"Kiss your wretched life goodbye, Giovanni."

*=*=*=*=*

Jin began walking at a steady pace, like a machine, while Kyle tagged along meekly behind. No matter how many times he tried to eject the burning image from his head, he couldn't. The damage was permanent. He'd never see his parents ever again.

As for his brother, he didn't even know he existed. Giovanni could be lying. Or maybe they took him and killed him instantly. Jin knew Giovanni wouldn't recognize mercy if it came out and kicked him in the nuts.

Uncontrollably, a surge of energy traveled through Jin's arm into his hand, exploding forth in the form of a giant neon beam. It decimated a nearby tree and proceeded to penetrate more inanimate objects before disappearing.

He felt better. He felt worse.

Sighing, he slowed down his pace. He'd arrived where he knew he'd be able to get some information out of some Rockets. Every major metropolis on Earth was teeming with Team Rocket members. News reporters, actors, musicians, even the cute blonde cashier working at the McDonald's down the street were all Rockets. His brow furrowed with silent anger as he stepped into the tavern, nearly slamming the door in Kyle's face.

The stench of smoke plagued his nostrils immediately, and he coughed. The place was sickening, but he knew he had to forebear this.

His keen, emerald eyes darted left and right, searching for a security guard. He knew long ago that the police force had dissolved and Team Rocket now enforced law. Jin's lip curled up dismissively. Giovanni had cleverly concealed his inner workings under this good-intention-organization façade. Idiot. You can keep it up as long as you want, Giovanni, he said to himself. But you can't hide your lies forever.

He walked up nonchalantly to the traditionally blue-uniformed Rocket officer standing guard there. "I've got an appointment with your boss," Jin informed him. He was careful not to speak Giovanni's name; it was forbidden. He could easily be arrested for that. "I'd like to know where I can find him."

The tall man built like a Rhydon stared down at him and Jin could just see the gears in his brain turning. Finally, the man asked, "Is your name Jin?"

Jin's face was expressionless. "It is."

The man turned around. "Follow me." He began to head towards the western corner of the room. No one else seemed to be paying attention to the two, so Kyle followed closely behind, when his psychic alarm went off.

"Jin, wait!" he shouted at his retreating back. "It's a trap!" Apparently Jin hadn't heard, because he just continued to walk further with the policeman. Shaking his head in disgust, Kyle was about to tell him telepathically when the two disappeared into a narrow doorway. The wary psychic hastened his step to find the steel door slammed in his face. The click of a lock reached his ears.

"Dammit!" he cursed, then teleported inside.

*=*=*=*=*

Jin

I stood staring at four gigantic men, so huge each of them were at least three times my size. Their towering shadows easily covered both Kyle and me. I stared hard at the Rocket officer who'd led me into this trap, but he simply shrugged.

"Just following orders," was his excuse as he exited the room, leaving me—suddenly I felt Kyle teleporting to my side; nevermind, _Kyle_ and me—to deal with these hulking behemoths. Each wore similar uniforms with large white R's greatly in contrast against their solid-black shirts and pants.

The agent farthest to the left, the shortest of the bunch but obviously the leader, stepped up. I cautiously backed away a few steps, quickly formulating a plan in my mind to somehow escape this ambush.

"We've got orders to test you, kid," the agent said in a booming voice, easily carrying to the four corners of the small, enclosed room. "From the head boss himself. Says he wants to see exactly what you're made of." The Rocket's mouth tilted in a wicked sneer. "We'll see if you're half as good as your brother."

At the mention of my brother's name, my body immediately locked up. It was an unfamiliar subject that I'd never discussed with my parents, and I still felt uneasy knowing that I had a brotherjudging by what the Rocket said, maintaining a position in the Rocket hierarchy.

"There isn't a doubt in my mind," Kyle replied angrily.

The Rocket turned to lock eyes with my African-American pal. "So you're the psychic." The Rocket's eyes were cold and menacing. "We happen to specialize in battling psychics. Just a warning." With that, he raised his arm, and the team of Rockets surged forward.

They were much faster than I'd suspected. Way fast! I'd clearly underestimated them. Considering my incredible speed, these giants should've been going in slow motion. Not my luck.

The agent farthest to the right raised his hand, and there was a brief glow of dark energy before he cast an energy ball forth, disappearing inches from my body as Kyle's psychic shield took the harsh blow. Smirking, the agent now raised both hands and fired another blast, this time much more powerful. The barrier held, but Kyle reeled from the power. As I rushed to his aid, the two middle agents stepped forward, taking advantage of the distraction. It was their turn now.

Two black blurs converged upon me.

A swing to my left! No time to think, only time to react on instinct. Raising my right arm, I parried the powerful blow with my forearm. Immediately I felt pain searing up my arm and I clenched my teeth as I blocked hundreds of lightning-quick blows, the dull thuds of bone against bone amazingly loud. But while these two agents seemed to be using only a fraction of their strength, I was fighting with everything I had.

As my arms grew sore they began to quicken the pace, gaining the advantage. More pain caused my brain to cough, and I struggled against these two warriors. Suddenly an image of Giovanni flashed in my mind. That ruthless killer! I'd get revenge, I'd sworn it, and I couldn't be defeated in my first battle. Setting my jaw, new strength coursed through my limbs and I launched myself at them like a lion released from its cage.

The first man's eyes widened in shock as my fist slammed into his abdomen, and as his breath expelled harshly from his lungs I went in for another blow. Didn't happen. His partner-in-arms defended the blow with ease and counterattacked with a lightning-fast back swing kick. I hadn't been expecting it and his spinning heel caught me square in the jaw, knocking me down. Pain!

Rubbing my sore jaw, I quickly jumped to my feet, only to be assaulted again.

"Hmmm, not bad," the first one remarked to the second. "Not as fast as Blade, but fast enough. Runs in their blood."

The second one agreed. "True. But we should finish this job quickly. The Boss isn't a patient man, and he has no time to deal with weak fools like these two."

Weak fools? I sneered. I'd show them how weak I was.

"Blade Cap, activate!" As the two agents watched in amusement, a blinding flash of neon light lit the room and a glowing green sword was clutched in my hand. Two long, golden wings extended from the exquisite handle, and my hair, free from imprisonment, flowed freely over my face. I pushed it to the side and grinned. "Now you'll see just how weak I really am."

In answer, the two men drew their own swords with metallic rings, crouching into fighting stances, and awaited my first move.

I sneered. "The weakest throw the last punch!" I yelled as I charged forward in a blur, Blade Cap outstretched. This was it. No more playing. No more running. And, I couldn't help but think of Giovanni as our blades clashed with a shower of brilliant sparks: No turning back.

Kyle

I saw a flash of green to my left and I glanced in that direction to find Jin still duking it out with the two agents, sweat pouring down his brow like rain after a Slowpoke's yawn. Realizing that he wouldn't last much longer against two powerhouse fighters, I quickly turned back to the battle at hand. The Dark agent fired another Shadow Ball at me, but I easily swatted it aside with a psychic hand. Then I snatched him up, squeezing the marrow out of his bones when the leader of the band raised his right hand. I sensed the movement and whipped my hand to the left just as a huge beam of dark energy passed through the very space my psychic hand occupied milliseconds earlier.

[I see what you meant earlier by dealing with psychics,] I admitted.

The man only let out a cackle and turned his arm in my direction. "Oh, we're just getting started."

He then fired a series of small black beams from his hand in all different directions, creating a sort of spread effect. I suspected that the beams were more deadly than they appeared to be, and prepared to deflect them with a psychic mirror. But then I felt a sudden pain in my head and realized my captive agent was still alive and kicking. Rejecting the psychic blast with one of my own, I proceeded to throttle him harder, this time hurling him into the wall where he crashed straight through, incapacitated for the moment.

The Rocket leader used this distraction to his advantage, spraying his rapid-fire through the shield and damaging me. On impact the dark beams were like nails were being driven through every part of my body. My skin wasn't punctured but hell, it felt like I was being crucified. Yelling in pain, I teleported next to him and swung with a psychic hand, catching him under the jaw and sending him crashing into the opposite wall. Unfortunately, with superhuman effort he broke free of my grasp and fired a small, thin beam from his right finger, striking my hand squarely in the palm.

My entire hand went numb.

"Shit!" I cursed as intense pain coursed up my arm. These Rocket agents weren't to be trifled with, I could definitely see that. And to think that I thought this would be an easy battle won. I counterattacked with a beam of my own, one that simply bounced off his body. Impossible! He must've had a barrier of some sort set up. I suddenly sensed a body coming my way and teleported to the opposite side of the room, just as I saw the charred body of one of the Rocket fighters hit the wall with a sickening splat and slid all the way down, his back decorating the wall with blood. A gaping hole in his torso explained his bloody death.

Jin's work, of course.

Filled with a new hope, I swung as hard as I could with my other hand, missing him by inches as he jumped nimbly out of the way. My fist went sailing through the first of the two remaining walls. The room could hardly be identified as a room anymore.

"Yaaah!" he shouted as he threw out both hands, a large black ball forming between his palms.

Not good, I thought as I began to charge up a psychic blast of my own, one that would, if connected, knock him out cold. But something told me that this wouldn't be a duel I would win.

Jin

I threw another beam at the remaining agent, just as powerful as the last. At the last moment he summoned a barrier to protect himself, but it was quickly shattered by the force of my beam and caught him in the torso. The barrier had weakened the beam, but it still kept going and took the agent, screaming, out of the last wall. He didn't stop until he disappeared from sight.

Deftly I ripped a sleeve off my shirt and wrapped it gingerly around my waist to stop the blood flow of a large cut. My left hip was slashed deeply where one of the agents' swords had ripped it open. I silently cursed Giovanni and turned towards Kyle to see an amazing sight.

The Rocket leader and Kyle were making full blast, each powering beams that were pushing against the other, Kyle's a deep purple and the Rocket's a midnight black. Each of the two men had a determined look on their faces, and Kyle seemed to disappear behind his gargantuan beam that seemed to grow in size, if that were possible. But slowly, steadily, the Rocket's beam began to inch towards Kyle. A bead of sweat popped out on his forehead. I knew he wouldn't make it.

My eyes flashed. Time for a team-up move

I rushed to his side in a flash of green light and immediately began to power up a beam of my own. I could feel the energy coursing through me, vibrating in every inch of my being, directed into my own hands where I threw them out in front of me with an animalistic cry and let loose

The agent's eyes widened for a split second as a dazzling white beam forced through his own, splitting the beam in half and causing his beam to shoot in two directions. There was a brilliant flash of light as his body, hit by the enormous beam, was propelled violently backwardsthen something gave and he felt his innards begin to melt

*=*=*=*=*

Jin and Kyle stood there for a few minutes, catching their breath and surveying the damage. Each of them had a skirmish with Death, and they'd come out fighting. But they both knew it was just the beginning. Just a sample of the seven-course meal ready to be served.

Finally Jin observed the two holes created by the split beam of the Rocket leader. "How convenient," he joked. "He's left two exits for us after the party." Ignoring the three mutilated walls, they hopped out of the holes into the deserted bar where they casually walked out the front door as if nothing had happened. Of course, both looked as though they'd just stepped on a land mine.

"Well," Kyle said finally, "what should we do next?"

Jin was about to reply when he saw a white blur to his left. With lightning fast reflexes he jerked his hand up to catch the thrown object and caught a glimpse of a white-furred Persian slinking away. Eyeing the Pokémon warily until it was out of sight, Jin stared down at the telecommunications device. An easily recognizable voice spoke through the speaker.

"Hello again, Jin. I see you've disposed of my agents. I must admit I underestimated your abilities. But that was merely a test. That is nothing compared to what you'll face next. Here are some instructions for your next test. Believe me, I like a good game just as much as you do." The evil leader let out a sinister laugh, then continued as the machine ejected a slip of paper into Jin's hand. "And I must tell you that your twin brother is actually alive and quite well. You'll meet him soon enough." And, with a snide chuckle, the voice died out.

Jin stared blankly at the device for a moment.

Suddenly the black object began to glow like a piece of overheated metal and Kyle, with a yell, threw the device out of his hand into a nearby empty lot, where it exploded with a violent boom that shook the ground upon impact.

Jin patiently waited for the shaking to stop, then turned to Kyle with a serious expression on his face. "You know I've got no choice. I don't give a damn if I die trying."

"Which is probably what'll happen," Kyle pointed out dryly as Jin read aloud the instructions on the scrap of paper. The lettering was printed neatly with a laser-point pen. It read:

"Visit the old ruins of the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town. There you'll meet a few good friends of mine. Sincerely, Giovanni.

"That bastard."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Lavender Town? Why, it's nothing but a ghost town now. And I don't mean it's inhabited by just Ghost Pokémon."

Jin nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean, man. But that won't stop me from going there. Besides, that's the perfect place for a battle. No civilians, no surroundings, no nothing."

"And you'll be joining the ghosts if you go there," Kyle remarked grimly.

Jin turned on him like a wild Houndour upon an incessant Rattata. "Are you coming or not?"

"Just trying to lighten up the situation," Kyle replied lightly as the two headed off.

*=*=*=*=*

An obscuring fog clouded the Lavender ruins like a thick, gray soup. Seeing more than a three feet radius was impossible. Jin had been born with a strange inner sense that alerted him of danger, but he had to rely mainly on Kyle's psychic powers to guide them through the fog.

Squinting at the tall, blue-cloaked figure in front of him, Jin muttered, "Can't you go any faster? You've been gradually slowing down for the past ten minutes."

[I know,] Kyle answered telepathically as his walk slowed to a halt. [But something about this fog seems unnatural. It's not real fog.]

"Whaddaya mean?" Jin demanded. "Synthetic fog? There's no such thing."

[That's what I thought so, too,] Kyle grimaced. He paused, eyes glowing white as he continued to analyze the strange substance. [I was right, it's definitely not natural.] He investigated some more as Jin waited impatiently. [But it IS biological,] he added. [I think something is creating this fog. It's either a Pokémon or a humanbut I can't really tell at the moment.]

Jin nodded dismissively. "Probably a Pokémon. Unless it's some mutated Rocket. No telling what that psycho Giovanni does with his men."

Kyle turned to face Jin. "He may be cruel, but he's not a mad scientist," he stated firmly. "He has never performed an experiment that has actually killed someone."

Jin raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh, yeah? How do you know?"

Kyle folded his arms. "I've checked the records before. There were no deaths."

Jin was about to give his friend a real tongue-lashing, but then turned away and said, "There're things worse than death."

Kyle opened his mouth to speak, but found no words to say. [Point taken,] he said as the two silently returned to the task at hand: finding a way through the fog. Occasionally, Kyle would stop a moment, probe the area, then motion for Jin to change course. Pretty soon the soft thumps of their feet upon the moist soil became rhythmic as the two trudged on, unaware of two silent shadows watching them intently.

[The psychic is strong,] the first figure spoke. The dark veil that covered it lifted, and two glowing red eyes followed the two travelers with the intensity of a hungry predator at its prey. [We haven't had such powerful visitors since Giovanni.]

The second figure snorted in contempt as it, too, became visible. Twin yellow orbs burned like two fires within the thick clouds of fog that surrounded it like a forcefield. Because of the darkness created by the fog, it was impossible to distinguish any facial features of the creature. [He wasn't even able to sense us, despite our immense power levels. Nor is he aware of the trap set for him near the Pokémon Tower ruins.]

The first figure shrugged, if that were possible; it had no shoulders. [I feel a strange connection to him. I don't believe in destiny, but this feeling is a new one.]

The fog creature sneered. [Sentimental fool. Why waste time bonding with a human? You know all humans die sometime or later. And you'll be left alone, grieving for him, when is it not even within our formidable power to reverse time or resurrect the dead.]

[Don't be stupid,] the first figure shot back. [I won't waste time bonding. It will be only a short talk.]

The first figure sensed the fog creature's grin. [You're not very good at lying, Spookle. You've deceived none but yourself.]

Spookle sighed as a purple gas engulfed his features, similar to a Gastly's, only much darker and created of powerful psychic energy instead of poisonous gas. [You know me too well, Fogger. Even though we are technically mortal enemies.]

[You know the human saying,] Fogger smirked. [Know your enemy. Besides, it is customary for two warlords to meet before battle. Although there haven't been many wars lately. Not with this Giovanni character at the wheel.]

Spookle nodded as it rose into the air. [He is very successful. But he is growing too powerful. There is an imbalance in the time-space continuum. Don't you feel it?]

[Of course I can feel it, fool,] Fogger snapped, angry fog expelling from its hidden mouth. [I've felt it for ages. His power nearly matches our own,] it admitted. [We will fight together, if necessary. But ONLY if we are under extreme circumstances. The very idea of allying myself with you causes me to feel nauseous.]

Spookle laughed. [You're not alone there,] it teased as it flicked its finger at the tree where the fog creature was perched before shooting away in a ball of energy. Fogger yelled in fury as it leapt off the branch, just as the entire tree uprooted itself and was flung to the ground in a flurry of leaves.

But the leaves had hardly a chance to flutter to the ground before they were caught in a violent whirlwind emanating from the clouded figure. The yellow eyes glittered maliciously within the mini-tornado of leaves and debris as it stopped the whirlwind abruptly with a flash of light, reducing the leaves to ash. It allowed the ash to scatter in the natural wind as it looked in the direction Spookle had gone.

[We'll meet again, my enemy. Sooner than you think.]

*=*=*=*=*

End of Part 3a (part one out of four parts). Copyright © 2001 by DK. Feedback to [][1]rpgmaster@netzero.net.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heh, had to cut this one short, it was getting long and I needed a good stopping point. I've had some complaints from readers that my parts were getting long, but then again, I've had others that said they were too short. Well, I guess you can't please everybody. ^_^ Thanks goes out to LINK 2000, Blue9Tiger, AMOS, and Carroll B. Neale for sending feedback for the first two parts. Lots of thanks goes out to my editor, Cian Chartier, for editing the first two monsters. And thanks to anyone who read this far!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon or McDonald's. They belong to their respective owners, yadda yadda yadda. Just don't sue me, okay? I'm poor enough as it is*grin*

   [1]: mailto:rpgmaster@netzero.net



End file.
